


To Friends Old and New

by badger79



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badger79/pseuds/badger79
Summary: What could happen when Jaylah receives her first posting after graduating from the Academy?





	To Friends Old and New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/gifts).



Jaylah had worked hard at Starfleet Academy these last four years and now it was paying off. The assignment listing was being announced today and she was waiting with anticipation with the other recent graduates of the Academy, hoping that she'd get the one posting she wanted, the Enterprise. Scotty had kept in touch which had helped her immensely her first year on Earth, being supportive and encouraging he had become a true friend to her.

A voice cried out from the crowd “The assignments are being sent to your personal pads, good luck everyone, I know you'll do Starfleet proud wherever you are posted.”

Jaylah looked down at her pad and smiled, re-reading the message.

Ensign Jaylah

You will report to transporter room 2 at 0600 hours. You have been assigned to the Enterprise and will report to Captain Kirk upon arrival.

Starfleet Command

She looked around at the others who were either celebrating or consoling others and thought about how far she'd come. She had been alone for so long before the Enterprise crew found her and with her help stopped Krall. Coming to Starfleet Academy had been quite the culture shock for her and being surrounded by so many people both frightening and exhilarating especially after being on her own for a long time.

Jaylah returned to her room and as she slept that night she dreamed about reuniting with her new family. Soon it was morning and Jaylah found herself on the transporter ready to go. A buzz of light surrounded her and then she saw him.

“Ensign Jaylah, you're a sight for sore eyes lassie.” Scotty said as he stood waiting for her.

“Montgomery Scotty, it is good to see you too.” She smiled as they laughed at her old name for him.

“Captain Kirk has given me the pleasure of meeting you and getting you settled in before you report to him, and I'm sure we'll get on like a house on fire down in Engineering.”

Jaylah looked slightly puzzled at Scotty's remark “House on fire? But this is a ship.”

Scotty laughed “I just mean we'll be a great team, now let's go, it's been quiet lately ...” he trailed off as the red alert klaxon erupted throughout the room followed by them both stumbling and nearly falling over as all the main lighting suddenly goes out “ Och, why did I have to say that I've jinxed us for sure, come on lass better get to engineering quick.”

Running through the corridors they got to engineering just in time to hear Captain Kirks voice “Scotty we've encountered what appears to be a large spatial anomaly.” the Captain trails off before quickly saying “Scotty we need the warp engines online now a Klingon warbird has just de-cloaked!”

Scotty runs over to the nearest computer terminal, reading the information he informs the Captain that the anomaly is draining power from the engines and they are now working on the problem and will do their best to solve the power situation ASAP. As he told the Captain “I cannae change the laws of physics, I'm gonnae need at least a couple of hours!”

The Captain replied, “Come on Scotty, you're known as the miracle worker for a reason, we need those engines now!”

Meanwhile on the bridge the crew have realised that the same problem is affecting the Klingon warbird and while they cannot fire upon each other it will be only a matter of time before the situation is resolved and they hope that the Enterprise will be far away before the Klingons can catch them.

Back in Engineering Scotty and Jaylah are working hard trying numerous ways to fix the power to the engines.

Scotty then realized “If we re-root power from non essential systems and a little from life support, we may have enough power to go to warp or one of us may have to go out and push the damn ship.”

Jaylah quickly starts to reprogram the systems and with Scotty's help, they slowly see an increase in power going to the engines. After a few minutes, they are able to start the engines and Scotty contacts the bridge to tell Captain Kirk that they may go to warp. Which was just in time as the Klingon warbird soon came to life and as just as the Enterprise went to warp, the Klingons were about to fire their phasers.

“Well, that was some welcome to the Enterprise wasn't it?” Scotty asked Jaylah.

Jaylah smiled “I think it is going to be an interesting time if today is anything to go by.”

Later that day after her shift is over Jaylah goes into the ship's gym and decides to practice some of her martial art skills. About half an hour later Scotty walks into the room, he goes over to Jaylah and asks “Would you like a sparring partner, lassie?”

Jaylah replied, “Okay, but do not expect me to go easy on you my friend.”

Scotty smiled “Wouldn't dream of it, loser buys the drinks tonight.”

Both of them were competitive people and it didn't take them long to really get into the spirit of the fight. Other crew members who had arrived in the gym were surprised to watch them both, it was amazing to watch and even though Scotty was holding his on it was going to be hard to tell if there was a clear winner.

It wasn't long however before Jaylah had pinned Scotty to the floor and won their sparring match while Scotty conceded that he'd lost. “Och okay, drinks are on me tonight, Jaylah well done, it was a great match.”

That night Jaylah and Scotty were in the mess hall as they both caught up which each others news. It wasn't long before drinks began piling up on the table in front of them. Scotty starts to regale Jaylah about stories about growing up in Scotland and trying to convince her that the only drink worth having was a whisky. While amazed that she was keeping up with the Scotsman as he'd drunk many others under the table and many of the crew knew not to take him on in a drinking match. 

Jaylah told Scotty more about her family and how thought she missed them she was glad to find a new family in the Enterprise crew. She informed him about her time at Starfleet Academy and how although it had been hard at times she was glad to have graduated and be assigned to the Enterprise. She described how challenging it had been to share a room at the Academy but that her room-mate had eventually gotten used to her musical tastes. 

At the end of the night Scotty asked Jaylah to partake in an old Earth tradition of making a toast in honour of her new assignment which he ended with “To friends old and new and of course the Enterprise, may she always keep us safe.”


End file.
